herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emmet Brickowski
Emmet Brickowski is a regular Lego construction worker and the main protagonist of the 2014 Lego crossover film, The Lego Movie. He is called up as "The Special" (in other words, "The Chosen One") by the Master Builders's leader Vitruvius to stop the evil President Business from destroying Lego World. In order to do so, he reluctantly teams up with a tough-as nails spy Wyldstyle whom he develops a crush on, Vitruvius, and even Batman to stop Business. He is voiced by Chris Pratt, who also played Peter Quill/Star Lord and Owen Grady. History At first, he lives an average ordinary day at the town of Bricksburg with the other construction workers, until he spots a hooded girl running away after Emmet falls in love upon first sight, He tries to follow her to apologize, but falls down a long hole and stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance. Emmet is later woken up by Bad Cop and interrogated to know where he got the Piece of Resistance. When Emmet can't comply, Bad Cop orders the robots to take Emmet to the melting chamber. Wyldstyle, the girl he saw the construction site saves him by building a mortorcycle and evading Bad Cop and the robots. Wyldstyle gets upset that Emmet is not that creative and tells him to follow her to go to the cantina bar to meet Virtuvius. Vitruvius is about to train Emmet, but Sheriff Notarobot and a ton of Deputrons try to break into the hiding spot to catch them but Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius manage to evade them and Batman joins the group. They later get to Cloud Cuckoo Land the home of Princess Uni-Kitty and she leads them to the Puppy Court where the Master Builders gather and meet. Emmet tells them that he is the least qualified person to lead them, which causes the Master Builders to get angry at him and disband. Suddenly a golf ball is tossed at them, and a ton of robot ships surround the area. The group meet Benny a blue classic spaceman that is obsessed with building spaceships joins the group. Bad Cop tries to stop them, but they manage to dive underwater with a custom submarine and evade him. Emmet tries to comfort Unikitty on the loss of her destroyed homeland, but only makes it a bit worse. The sub suddenly explodes, but the group manage to save themselves by using the double decker couch idea that Emmet had at his vision. Metalbeard, then gets them all to his pirate ship and sets sail for the Octan corporation with Emmet giving out a complex plan to stop Lord Business from using the Kragle.Wyldstyle reveals Emmett she wanted to be the special and it turned out to be Him, Emmet reveals that when met at night during the road and told him it was important it was the first time someone said something. Wyldstyle also reveals that his real name is Lucy and Emmet says it's a nice name. About to take both hands are interrupted by Batman. Some seconds later continue with the plan It looked like the plan would work, but unfortunately, the plan fails when Wyldstyle and the others are captured by Bad Cop and the drones. Emmet gets captured too, and just when it looks like they are about to get imprisoned in the Think Tank, Vitruvius is able to fend off the drones but is killed when Lord Business decapitates him with a penny. His last words to Emmet was that he made up the prophecy before succumbing to his wound. Emmet is tied up to an explosive battery linked to the Think Tanks, while Lord Business cuts the Piece of Resistance off Emmet with an Exacto Knife and tosses it into the abyss of no return. The ghost of Vitruvius (tied to yarn) tells Emmet that he made up the prophecy because he told him he is not the only one that is special. Emmet then sacrifices his life, saving and freeing everybody by jumping into the abyss of no return. Inspired, the Master Builders make Wyldstyle "The Special" and she tells them to be creative and make all sorts of wacky inventions to stop the Micro Managers. Emmet ends up in the real world and gets a boy named Finn's attention and he picks him up. Then "The Man Upstairs" (ironically potrayed by Will Ferrel) sees his son touching his Legos and tries to organize the Legos with a tube of Krazy Glue. Emmet realizes the Piece of Resistance is actually a Krazy Glue cap. After Finn's dad goes upstairs, the boy sends Emmet back into Bricksburg via a plastic tube. Emmet creates a giant mecha robot out of the construction tools that were in the construction site to fight the Micro Managers. He manages to get to Lord Business's evil lair, and fight the robots but his foot is glued by Lord Business who attempts to glue him with the Kragle. Before that happens, Finn's dad realises that his son based Lord Business off of him and reconciles with his son. Emmet then sends out his secret weapon, his hand offering Business a chance to reconcile his evil actions. Emmet says to him that "anyone" can be special in their own special way, and they can take old ideas and turn them into something new and creative, including Lord Business and tells him that he does'nt have to be the bad guy anymore because like everybody else, he is the most creative, interesting and most talented person in the world, which touches Business, and causes him to reform and give up his villainous ways. Finn's father reconciles with his son, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance (which is the cap to the Krazy Glue) and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. Emmet is then hailed as a hero, and Wyldstyle becomes Emmet's girlfriend, with Batman's blessing. As a result of the father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens made of Duplo blocks beam down and announce their plans to destroy everyone. Personality He is a friendly and optimistic character, and a citizen just trying to do his job. He is also easily frightened and confused. Emmett desperately wants to have friends. When he finds out how little people really think of him, he's crushed. Emmett initially comes across as a bit dense, but it later turns out he's just not used to thinking creatively. As luck would have it, Emmett's mediocre imagination is ultimately what allows the free-thinking of the master builders to co-operate with each other in a crisis. Similar Heroes *Al Borland (Home Improvement) *Bob the Builder *Cameron (Total Drama) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Harry Potter *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Peter Quill/Star Lord (Guardians Of The Galaxy) Trivia *Emmet's hairpiece is similar to Part 39 *led by the Junior Novel. *Unlike most modern "human" minifigures, as well as most of the other characters in the film, Emmet's eyes do not have pupils, even Benny. *In LEGO Movie the Video Game, Emmet has a new instruction build ability. *When trying to build in the video game, Emmet can't build simple builds, if he does, then he puts all the pieces in all the wrong spots. Gallery Emmet.png 70803-emmet.jpg|Emmet the Heroic Figure Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 7.09.04 AM.png|Emmet as a real life lego mini figure 70815Emmet.jpg Emmet.jpg m8ixqJ0WuGtGCuIo7IL4Hmw.jpg|Emmet Scared Untitled-00:44:48.jpg|Emmet being booed by the Master Builders because he's not a Master Builder yet. Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 2.20.44 PM.png|Emmet's heroic grin Untitled-01-11-00.jpg|Emmet releasing stress after Vitruvius died Untitled-01:12:46.jpg|Emmet's heroic sacrifice to save the Master Builders Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 4.58.38 PM.png|Emmet facing Lord Business Emmet's noble choice.png|Emmet making peace with President Business Screen11.png|Emmet with Batman, Benny, Legolas, Wyldstyle, and Marty McFly in the LEGO Dimensions game. TLM.png|Emmet and Wyldstyle holding hands Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Pacifists Category:Male Damsels Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Toys Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martyr Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Puppet/Doll Category:Normal Badass Category:Paragon Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Soul Searchers Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dreamers Category:Love Rivals Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Inept Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes